He Doesn't Call Her Marie
by catchafallingstar
Summary: Another one of my infamous sappy Bobby/Marie fics, probably one of my better ones. Bobby and Marie celebrate their four year anniversary.


He Doesn't Call Her Marie

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anyone or anything. Too bad…if I owned Marvel, I'd tweak all movies to be filled with Shawn Ashmore. ;)

A/N: What can I say? I'm a sucker for sappy, happily ever after stories, especially about Bobby and Marie. Enjoy! R+R please. 

****

Marie D'Ancanto took a deep breath as she smoothed out the tiny creases along her black cocktail dress. Standing in the elevator of the boy's dormitory of Xavier's School of the Gifted, she quickly ascended to the third floor. Marie, now a sophisticated 20-year old had exchanged her carefree adolescent life for a stressful but exciting life as an X-men. Through the years, she had learned how to control her powers and even acquire new ones using her minimal skills of telepathy and she began to enjoy the benefits of having powers as a mutant. Being an X-Man gave her much more anxiety; she had the added load of protecting the world of mutants from harm and destruction to place on her back. She often worried herself out of sleeping, and it would take a long bubble bath to make her fall asleep. But there was one person who would always make her smile, no matter what. That person was her boyfriend, Bobby. A fellow X-mener, Bobby had beautiful blonde curls that she loved to run her fingers through and bright blue eyes that shone through everything and made Marie's heart melt whenever she saw them. 

She exited the elevator to round the corner of the hall and stopped at Room 202. The room of the love of her life. They had been together for exactly four years today. Marie could still remember the first day they had met. How he had given her that special ice rose and how his gentle voice had welcomed her to Mutant High. 

She knocked on the wooden door, which was immediately opened by a tall, blonde man of 23. Iceman. 

"Wow, baby you look absolutely amazing." Bobby stood there, gazing at her in awe through his azure eyes. He took her hand and she spun around. Her black dress fit snug in all the right places and the bottom hung loosely above her knees. Her auburn hair had been pulled into a half-ponytail, and her white streaks were tucked securely behind her ears. 

"Thanks." Marie laughed, "You don't look to bad yourself." She spun around once again and waved to Bobby's roommates, Michael, a fairly new student to the school and Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. 

Michael shyly waved back. "Hubba Hubba." He muttered as Scott laughed. 

Bobby looked back and gave him nasty look. He jokingly said, "Lay off dude. She's mine. ALL mine." Scott just sat and laughed. He thought, just like his roommates that Marie looked beautiful but didn't have the heart to say. He would never be unfaithful to Jean, no matter where she was. 

Bobby took Marie's hand and quietly shut the door behind them as they walked out into the hall. 

"So, where exactly are we going?" Marie asked him. Bobby had told her continuously that tonight would be a surprise and he certainly wasn't going to ruin it now. 

He shook his head, "I told you, I'm not telling." He insisted as he watched his sweetheart pout playfully at him. "Sorry baby." Bobby leaned down and kissed her softly on the nose. The elevator opened and they stepped out into the dark night.

****

Tonight was colder than usual nights in upstate New York. It didn't help that she walked along with an Iceman, someone who was usually chilly anyways. Together, they crossed the back common area and Marie felt Bobby's hand fall down around her waist. She shivered blissfully, laying her head on his strong shoulder. When they finally stopped walking, Marie found herself in front of a gate, which was partially hidden by rosebushes. She had never noticed it before and she wondered why. Bobby pulled out a large silver key and pushed it into the lock.

"Mademoiselle, your dinner awaits you." Bobby unhooked the lock and opened the gate to show a brick pathway covered with red rose petals. Marie's jaw dropped, for the pathway led to a tiny gazebo surrounded by flickering white candles. He linked his arm with hers and escorted her to the marquee. In the center of it, stood a table and he pulled a chair out for her. He then took the seat that was directly across from her. His blue eyes pierced into the darkness as they gazed into her brown ones.

Taking her tiny hands in his, he whispered, "Happy Anniversary Baby." 

A single tear fell down Marie's cheek and Bobby took his finger and gently brushed it away. "Don't cry! Don't you like it?" He asked worriedly.

"I love it. I love you." She leaned forward in her chair and kissed him on the lips. There used to be times when she couldn't do that, but now she was able to express her passion towards him without being afraid of hurting him or herself. Later, after dinner, Bobby had spread a blanket out on the veranda of the gazebo and they lay there, staring up into the sky. Tiny stars illuminated the sky and with Bobby's arms wrapped firmly around her, the night didn't seem so scary anymore. 

Marie lay her head on his chest and she felt it rise and fall each time he took a breath. Bobby would occasionally run his hand up and down her arm to keep her warm and she would snuggle closer and wrap her arms around him even tighter. 

"They're beautiful." She noted at the sparkling stars and she smiled, looking up into the sky. 

"Just like you." Bobby gave her shoulder a light squeeze and kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you baby." 

Marie smiled, for she was glad that he never called her Marie. To him, she'd always be his baby. 


End file.
